Taking a break
by HornyFucker27
Summary: 2B x 9S one-shot. 2B and 9S take a break in the forest. 9S feelings are growing more and more noticable, and 2B has finally taken notice. Will their love finally blossom?


**Unzip those pants, boi**

 **enjoy!**

 **:::**

9S scratched the back of his head, he hadn't got that many fish as he wanted. The night had crept in over the forest, and 9S couldn't really sleep. So the best idea was to go fishing, cause why not. A few meters away, lied a sleeping 2B. Laying on her side, peacefully breathing in and out.

They had both decided they wanted to take a break, so they found a hollowed tree to settle in. 9S shot a few glances at the sleeping 2B. She turned in her sleep, and faced towards 9S. Her porcelain face grazed by the moonlight. He looked away in embarrasment, as a weird thought popped into his mind. He quickly pushed it away, seeing it as nothing.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in her. He had trouble hiding his feelings everytime they climbed a ladder together, giving him a perfect view of 2Bs backside. Everytime, he would get a boner. Luckily for him, she didn't notice. How he glared at her butt getting clenched by her white leotard. Whils't he was in these thoughts, he could feel his dick growing yet again.

9S cursed to himself, as the time and place wasn't the best. He shifted his gaze towards 2B, who was still in her peaceful trance. He did his best, as he tried to resist touching himself. With one final look, he had made his decision. This boner was too irratating to handle, he had to have a clear mind. 9S got up from his fishing spot, and sat on the ground facing 2B. He admired her beauty, one which he craved for.

He wondered how she felt about him, did she love him too? It wouldn't make it any less wrong to touch oneself, while you think about a woman who is your partner and friend. Especially when she was in a vulnearable state, mere feet away from him. The thoughts had grown to severe, he longed for her. After all, they were made in the human image.

"2B...?" he whispered, just making sure she was indeed asleep. He gave out a sigh, as he could confirm that fact. He reached down into his pants, whipping out his semi-erect dick. It wasn't the first time he had done it, he had done it multiple times back at the bunker. Thinking about the operator, the commander and 2B of course.

9S slowly began to move his hand. He closed his eyes, and started to imagine what he wanted the most.

 _2B was lying on an old bed, having her legs spread for 9S. He had slowly entered her, making the two of them moan in unison. She wrapped her legs around his hips, locking him in place. He slowly pushed in an out, moaning with every push. 2B used her arms to pull 9S head closer. He began trailing kisses down her neck, as she was stroking his hair. 9S opened his mouth, and gave small love bite. 2B gave out a slight giggle, accompanied by faint moaning and groaning._

 _9S connected lips with 2B, letting their tongues wrestle eachother. His pounding had only increased in speed since the start, and the sounds produced were too apparent._

9S had increased his stroking and moaning, to a dangerous level. His eyes quickly looked at 2B, who still appeared to be in her sleep. He continued his little sin.

 _Now 2B was resting up against a wall. Biting her lower lip, as 9S slowly entered her ass. His hand trailed up her stomach, grabbing hold of her right breast._ _A moan escaping as 9S-_

"9S, what are you doing?" a voice called to him. 9S eyes shot up in horror, as a fully awake 2B was facing him. He couldn't find any words, he just stood up and looked dumb.

"H-hey ummm 2B, it's not what you think! Honestly!" 9S tried to explain. 2B was fully aware of what he was doing. She wasn't angry, infact she was kinda happy. She had developed feelings for him, over the countless times she had been with him. Everytime they were apart, she would feel a slight amount of sadness. But everytime they were to encounter eachother, her spark would get reignited.

 **(A/N: that sentence makes more sense if you have played through the game)**

2B sighed, as she stood up from her trunk. She walked over to the android in a state of panic.

"2-2B, i'm very sorry you had to see th-" he was cut off by a pair of rosy lips smashing against his, his eyes shot open at this sudden advance. He pushed himself away, and stood frozen in place.

"2B, what are you-" yet again he was cut off, this time by a gloved hand going over his mouth.

"Just shut up for a minute, i'm doing you a favor here" 2B said, as she looked down at 9S now flaccid dick. Her free hand grabbed the hilt, feeling it's form and heat. "So that's how it looks like"

9S lifted his right brow at this statement, before trying to let out a few complaints through the hand. 2B placed her head by his ear, whispering fine words.

"Just let it happen, you KNOW you want to" she whispered, as she gave the ear a kiss. 9S, at that point, withdrew his complaints. 2B slowly removed her hand, relieved to not hear complaints. Now she could get to the part, that she desired most. She fell to her knees, and examined the weird organ. She had only read about it at the bunker, and the occasional talk with Operator 60. The operator even offered it, but 2B turned it down.

2B gave the dick a poke, making it throb a little bit. She looked up at 9S embarassed face, as he did his best to avoid eye contact. She slowly began to stroke it with her hand, watching it grow. A weird liquid was forming at the tip, glistening in the night. Out of pure curiosity, she gave the head a lick. 9S gasped, as 2B licked up the weird substance.

 _Wonder how it tastes like..._

With that in mind, 2B went down on his dick. Pushing the head past her lips, and into her warm mouth. It tasted weird, almost salty. Her head started bobbing, as more and more liquid escaped down her throat. 9S moaned as she blew him, even adding a hand at the back of her head. This gesture of encouragement, only made her suck harder and further down. The moans from the male android was like music to her ears.

2B went even further down, to the point where she could feel it hitting the back of her throat. She accelerated her bobbing, even making weird sounds. A lewd sound was made everytime she sucked, it only aroused her even further. 9S was moaning and panting, as he could feel something weird brew up inside his stomach.

"2B...Something is..." 9S tried to speak between pants, she got the idea of what was going to happen. With a small pop, 2B removed her head. She used her hand to force what ever was brewing inside 9S out, waiting eagerly. Out of the blue, 9S made a loud moan. His dick twitched, as a weird salty fluid was shot out. 2B was surprised at the outburst, she could only look in awe at the cum landing on her face.

9S looked down, to see the mess he had made. 2Bs blindfold was removed, and her blue eyes met his. Her entire delecate face was covered in cum, some even in her mouth. She licked up nearly all of it, before standing back up. She walked over to the trunk she slept on. She fondled with something, as she removed the skirt covering her rear. 9S got hard yet again, as he got a clear view of her ass. Her white leotard making her cheeks look round and full. She sat down on the trunk, facing towards 9S. She laid herself on her back, with a small hand gesture encouraging 9S to come to her. He got the idea, as he walked to the end with her legs. Stroking his dick a lil bit.

2B reached down and pulled her leotard to the side, revealing her pussy to 9S.

"Come 9S, make me yours" 2B said in a seductive tone, making 9S core beat faster. He laid himself on top of 2B, positioning himself at her entrance. 9S looked at 2B, who gave him permission to enter. He went in slowly, making 2B moan almost silently. 9S was still nervous about hurting her in someway, but she looked like she only was feeling pleasure. With this conclusion, 9S gradually increased the pace.

"9S, r-remove...your blindfold" 2B said in between her pants, "I want to look you in the eye"

He didn't waste any time, he removed the blindfold to reveal his eyes. Their eyes met eachother, as they felt connected. 9S was still going in and out of her, but he was only focused on her eyes. Those eyes were only filled with love, mixed with a bit of sexual pleasure. 9S reached toward her hand, interlocking their fingers. Both of them blushed at this deed, but it only made it more special.

9S couldn't ignore the weird feeling inside him building up again, he felt like he would release at any moment. This was also the point where he noticed how fast he had gotten, ramming in and out at such a pace. He looked directly into the pleasure filled face that was 2B.

"2B...i'm going to..." 9S panted, only to be cut off by 2B.

"Do it...Just do it" she said, smiling at him. 9S felt an overwhelmingly feeling flow through him, as he came deep inside 2B. This also made 2B cum. Their moans were mixing, as they rocked through the orgasm. They had never felt this close, nor this good. 9S placed his head on 2Bs rising chest, listening to her heavy breathing. He was happy, truly he was. 2B ran a hand through his hair, as he felt really depleted of energy.

"2B..." he said pretty drowsy.

"Sleep well nines..." 2B said, making 9S chuckle at the nickname. He quietly fell asleep, 2B soon followed. Their bodies embraced, as they slept together for the first time.

 _Somewhere in a tree...Overlooking 9S and 2Bs campsite_

A2 breathed very heavily, as she removed her cum drenched fingers from her clit. She had seen it all, and enjoyed every moment of it. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking gently on them.

 _I wonder how it feels like, that nice cock of his..._ A2 thought to herself, as she stood up. _Maybe i should try it for myself, someday maybe..._

A2 smiled at the naughty thoughts that appeared in her mind, the thoughts that would only make her hunger for him more. She jumped towards the next tree.

"Oh, i'm going to have fun with him..."

 **:::**

 **So this was my attempt at writing something romantic, thought it turned out quite nicely. 2B and 9S relationship throughout the game is easily one of my favorite parts. As great as 2B is, i prefer A2 :)**

 **Which brings me to this topic: A2. Yes, i will write a sequel involving her in the future. That one will be filled with a few more kinks. For now, i'm gonna return to write my other fanfic. If you are interested in that, check my profile(it's also a lemon)**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, so please review if you'd like :)**

 **Anyway, have a good day/night!**


End file.
